1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron emission element including diamond.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional electron emission elements including diamond have been doped with boron having a low acceptor level in order to enhance the conductivity of the diamond. Many of such electron emission elements including boron-doped diamond have been formed with an acute part on the tip in order to draw electrons at a low voltage.